


Ghost Rule (English Cover Lyrics)

by Made of Metal (myselfamhell)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cover Lyrics, Song Lyrics, english cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myselfamhell/pseuds/Made%20of%20Metal
Summary: A simple English cover of Ghost Rule that simultaneously is truer to the original lyrics and takes its own liberties.
Kudos: 2





	Ghost Rule (English Cover Lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680728) by DECO*27. 



I lie no matter how small

Can’t take them back or hide them at all

My crimes are punished in full

Robbed of forgiveness for all that I stole

Things have just worsened today

I can’t keep up my own masquerade

Lapsing in depravity

I’ve slowly rotted yet I could not see

Come here, throw me away

STAY

“I hid it all away.”

MAYDAY! Even if you see me then

Just leave me here and never hold me close again

HEY MAYDAY! If you know the real me then

Just point and laugh as you did way back when

SAY WOAH

I'm just a ghost that rules on a throne of lies

SAY WOAH

A hollow vessel in your mind until it dies

Hey…

“NO” is what I meant to say

But I said “YES”, oh isn't that strange?

Too bad I have these regrets

'cause say the right lies, and I'm "innocent"

Acting so awfully low?

Pray once or twice and then it’ll go

I just kept on running my mouth

And dug my own grave when I had burnt out

Behold, my guilt doth stay

GRAY

I’ll play the victim again

MAYDAY! Tell me off and yell away

‘Cause honesty is something that I need today

HEY MAYDAY! Swing the gavel, judge away

I chose to be an awful person anyway

SAY WOAH

I’m just a roaming ghost ‘cause I’m dead inside

SAY WOAH

a black hole of a person who has only lied

Hey…

Lacking every quality I wanted so

My opposite appeared, you complete me, no?

Running forward while the cracks in my mask bled

Clawing through darkness in my swimming head

I know that I'm nothing but please say you love me

But I guess selfish egotism’s all that you see

Do you really understand the “me” you know?

A lonely, toxic pierrot

MAYDAY! Even if you see me then

Just leave me here and never hold me close again

HEY MAYDAY! If you know the real me then

Just point and laugh as you did way back when

MAYDAY! Tell me off and yell away

‘Cause honesty is something that I need today

HEY MAYDAY! Swing the gavel, judge away

I chose to be an awful person anyway

MAYDAY! Call me out with raging cries!

The world I know is ending for my horrid crimes!

HEY MAYDAY! Dance with me through teary eyes!

The me you knew was fake this entire time!

SAY WOAH!

I'm just a ghost that rules on a throne of lies!

SAY WOAH!

A hollow vessel in your mind until it dies!

SAY WOAH!

I’m just a roaming ghost ‘cause I’m dead inside!

SAY WOAH!

a black hole of a person who has only lied!

I lie no matter how small

Can’t take them back or hide them at all

My crimes are punished in full

Robbed of forgiveness for all that I stole


End file.
